If I don't feel I won't be hurt, right?
by AriaMoon15
Summary: Rose Weasley is an introvert, compared to Scorpius Malfoy the great extrovert when their paths cross will there be fireworks or chaotic destruction? And will Scorpius finally get Rose to open up to others outside her friends and family and will Rose finally convince Scorpius that sometimes it pays to stop and think before acting, ScorpiusxRose. A story of love and strong friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Aria: Hello everyone well just here to say I was reading so much RosexScorpius I decided to write my own (I hope it is ok). I am hoping to do every year up to sixth and seventh year rather quickly because those are the year that are the most exciting (as far as I have planned anyway) so yeah :) Feel free to ask questions in reviews and I will try to answer them in the next post...And so I leave you the disclaimer:**

**I don't own any part of Harry Potter, I do however own the plot and OC's :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – First year: Rosie's off to Hogwarts

Narrators POV:

Rose was silently reading her favourite book for the umpteenth time. She loved that book so much it practically went everywhere with her. Luckily it was a hard covered book or it might not have survived as long. There was visible were on the spine from the constant regular use. Hermione had found a special book preserving spell that she cast on very few books and this book was one of them. As Rose was reading on her bed in her room Hermione called Rose downstairs because the mail had arrived. She shut the book but didn't put it down and started making her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hermione was in the middle of making lunch – the muggle way she had been taught – as Ron and Hugo sat at the table opening their mail.

"Hi honey, lunch is almost ready," then she looked down at the book she was carrying and grinned, "you really do love that book, what was the title again."

"For what was made to be and for what wasn't – Loyalty," Rose stated in a quiet voice as if she was embarrass that she knew by heart without having to even glance at the book in her hand.

"Gez, Rosie you're going to be brain washed by that book if you read it one more time," Hugo voiced with a mouth full of bread and chicken.

"Hugo dear, talk or eat I don't particularly mind which, just pick," Hermione retort pointing a spatula in the air at her brother who proceed to finish the mouth full.

Rose giggled in her head slightly at her families antics then started to search for her mail. It was about this time that the letter notifying students whether they were accepted into Hogwarts or not. Rose was really nerves she really wanted to go to Hogwarts like her parents and be a part of all the fun that when on there – no doubt there will be plenty of books in there library that Rose has not read yet and _that_ she will have to rectify. _Ah! Found it!_ The letter had the Hogwarts crest seal and had her name on the front. Rose quickly but calmly opened the envelope and speed-read the letter. _Yes! I got in! Can this day get any better!_ Rose thought as she made her way toward Ron – who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Daddy, I got into Hogwarts!" Rose started her voice only slightly louder than before when she spoke – she was quite a quiet girl and mature for her age – when Ron and Hermione heard her news they burst into joyful shouts and gave their encouragement.

"That's my Rosie, this is great, you'll have so much fun!" Ron said ecstatically.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for supplies," Hermione stated already planning for tomorrows outing.

"Congratulations Rosie! However Hogwarts should keep their books and library under lock and key or else the library hermit will attach the poor place," Hugo said the last sarcastic part with a smirk in which he received a light smack to the back of his head from Hermione that caused him to yelp.

"He nice Hugo not doubt you'll be going next year and I don't think those poor bludges will be able to handle a beating from a beater of your strength, they may even fall apart at the sight of you," Hermione joked as Hugo was about to object however he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Now we will finish lunch and Rose dear I will help you start to gather up some things and find out what we will have to buy tomorrow," Hermione said to Rose in which she smiled and replied, "Okay, Mummy."

* * *

**Aria: There you have it, the next chapter will be longer promise! :) Please review, let me know if I should continue or not I am still a bit uncertain...Anyway until next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Express

**Aria: Hi this is a very short chapter I know but I am hoping to update chapter 3 ASAP and that chapter will be longer :)**

**I don't own the amazing Harry Potter world but I do own the plot line and character personalities and my OC's :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Hogwarts Express

At platform 93/4 Rose was saying her last goodbyes to her family on the platform.

"See you on the holidays and we will be going to the burrow for Christmas like every year," Hermione said as she tenderly hugged Rose and stroked her waist-length straight ginger hair which freely cascaded down her back.

"And don't forget to make friends and have fun…not too much fun, but enjoy this year Rosie," Ron mumble as he gave her a bear hug and Rose nodded in response.

"I should find a compartment now, bye!" Rose stated at the volume of a shouted whisper while waving goodbye and boarding the train with her neatly packed trunk to find an empty compartment.

Most of the compartments were occupied however when she went closer to the back she finally found one that was empty. Rose then put her trunk up and opened her book and began reading. It was her favourite book – _For what was made to be and for what wasn't ~ Loyalty _– of cause. This was a fantasy story of the loyalty and trust between the heroine and her friends as they faced what seemed like the worst of everything and came through every challenge as closer friends. However this was only the first volume. Through research Rose had found out there was at least another three volumes and was very resolved to finding the other volumes and was hoping that the room of requirement might have them, but there was no guarantee they would be in there. She had hear her parents talk about the room and it only seemed to materialize the materials that are needed by the person whether they are aware of what they need at the time is a different story altogether.

Rose looked up to check when it was and where they were so that she could get changed into her robes. They were reasonably close to Hogwarts so she grabbed her robes and started to head to the girls restrooms while still reading the book. She had become quite proficient at reading while walking as she has thought many a time, _why should walking stop one from reading_? On the way there a compartment door suddenly slid open and a mysterious hand pulled her in. The hand happened to be attached to her cousin Albus Potter who had a smirk plastered on his face. Rose then realised that the compartment was filled with most of the Potter-Weasly clan – her many _many_ cousins – who were as lively as ever telling jokes, scheming about pranks and – exclusive to James, Fred and Louis – bending the school rules to get what they wanted. Once they realised Rose was there they all turned their attention to her and greeted her with over excided smiles in which she whispered her short greetings.

When she made her move to leave James piped up and said, "Wait a minute Rosie, don't tell us your leaving already stay and chat a bit we were just talking about who should try out for the Quidditch team this year."

Rose just froze and stated, "I have to get changed."

"A bit eager to get to Hogwarts are we?" Louis jokingly teased Rose.

"Oh don't tease Rosie you guys," Roxanne defended.

"She doesn't seem to mind," James mumbled to Louis.

"James I heard that," Roxanne said more forcibly than before.

"Fine," James said with a sigh of defeat.

"Thanks," Rose said to Roxanne then she opened the door and started towards the restrooms again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Which house?

**Aria: Hi sorry for the sort of late update and THANK YOU to Jooliagoolia for reviewing so far, thanks to all who have followed and favourited so far as well and thank you to anyone who reviews or favourites or follows after I post this :) I really appreciate it :) This is my longest chapter yet and I really liked writing it so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world but I do own my plot line, my OC's and some of the description of places :) **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Which house? Are you brave, ambitious, loyal or wity?

The door to the Great Hall swung open to reveal the four tables with each of the four houses seated at them. The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool out the very font of the Hall – however just in front of the Professor's table. The first years were led up the centre aisle to gather in the space just before the Sorting Hat. Then one of the Professors proceeded in announcing each person's name for them to be sorted.

"Jackson Codelan…." the Professor pronounced.

"HUFFELPUFF!" hollered the Sorting Hat without much discussion.

"Abby Hallson…."

"GRIFINDOOR!"

"Serena Mashel….."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Scorpius Malfoy…."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Albus Potter…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

This process continued for the next couple of minutes as the teacher read the list aloud in alphabetical order. Having the last name Weasly meant that when it came to being in alphabetical order Rose's name was near the end of the list. _Am I, brave, loyal, witty or ambitions? I never really put any real thought into that_…

Abruptly breaking the flow of Rose's thoughts was the Professor calling, "Rose Weasly…"

Rose pushed past a few other first years to get to the stool after she sat down the Sorting Hat began its judgement of her ability to be in each house.

"Hufflepuff….or Ravenclaw…..which one…." the Sorting Hat whispered the general statement.

Suddenly the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table gave a cheer as Rose hopped of the stool and headed toward the table to take a seat. As soon as she had sat down she started reading her favourite book yet again.

Now that the sorting was over the Headmistress could give the welcoming speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts let us have a productive and eventful year, as always the forbidden forest is out of bounds and Quidditch for the second years, and above, starts. Now let us start the feast," said Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress.

As the welcoming speech finished the delicious platers and appealing foods began to appear on the tables.

When the feast was over Professor McGonagall stood and said, "Now would the prefects please escort the first years of their house to their common room."

All the first years stood nearly at the same time before gathering into house groups ready for the prefects to lead the way.

One of the prefects spoke up and announced, "Hello and welcome to Ravenclaw, my name is Lucas Duewton, and this is Helena Forest," he gestured to the girl standing beside him who offered a cheerful "Hello," with a warm smile.

Lucas then continued to say, "We'll be your 5th year prefects for this year. Now we had been get moving to the common room which is it Ravenclaw Tower, let's go."

The Ravenclaw first years then started to chat among themselves as they made their way to the tower. Halfway up the stairs of the tower some of the first years began to complain of sore feet or were too tired to continue. They all finally arrived at the top after much encouragement and bribing. Helena knocked on the door which then seemed to come alive.

The door then asked, "What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?"

Rose had been reading right up until halfway up the stairs when she started to become tired and had to stop reading to focus on climbing the rest of the stairs. Now Rose was short of breath and could only focus on steadying her breathing. Suddenly one of the first year boys shouted, "I've got it! It's the letter 'M'!"

The door replied, "Correct."

The door then swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. There was a gentle fire dancing in the fireplace spreading light throughout the room. The colour scheme of blue and bronze dominated the room displaying the Ravenclaw colours with pride. Rose was amazed as she surveyed the room; it was even better than she had imagined. The group was led to two archways but came to a stop just before them.

"To your left is the boy's dorm and to the right is the girl's dorm. Please as a note the boys are unpermitted and unable to enter the girl's dorm at all. The first door you come across when you go up the stairs is the first year's dorm; this is the same for girls and boys. The doors after that work in a numerical ascending order. So for example the second door you walk by, which is right next to the first one, is the second year's dorm and so on," Lucas explained occasionally gesturing to his left or right.

Helens then broke in to say, "And girls don't worry in each room there is a bathroom which can only be accessed through one door, that is situated on the inside of the rooms."

There were very quiet murmurs of relief from some of the girls. Rose however was beginning to become nervous. She didn't really like taking to people she didn't know but the only people she knew at Hogwarts were her family, who were not in her house. Even though her mum did say _"the_ only _reason you don't know them is because you haven't had the chance to get to know them_ yet_"_ she couldn't help feeling it wasn't quite that simple. People often mistake her lack of talk to be a self-centred attention seeking act, a stuck up snobbish attitude or to be flat out ignoring them, which all three impressions are just misunderstandings. Rose hasn't spoke to a single person outside her family for the past 5 months but didn't speak a single word to anyone, not even her family for 2 years and 7 months before that. Therefore she only recently started talking and was still not comfortable in talking to strangers. She didn't want to misplace her trust; not like she did the last time.

"Also your luggage and belongings have already been taken to your rooms and your Ravenclaw scarf and robes are also waiting for you there. Don't forget to get to get a good night sleep for your first day of classes tomorrow," Helena added.

The prefects then stated they were now free to go and check their luggage and start to get to know each other. Rose waited for the rush of people to go up to the dorms before walking up there herself. Hesitating for only a moment before turning the handle and opening the door. It was a circular room with eight beds evenly spaced against the wall with the blue and bronze drapes. The door to the bathroom was directly opposite the door she just stepped through; this separated the beds into two groups of four. The only bed that wasn't occupied yet was right next to the bathroom door on the right side. So she silently made her way over to the free bed as the other girls just chatted and introduced each other. Just as Rose put her trunk down on the bed the girl whose bed was right next to hers approached her.

She was about the same average height as Rose, however instead of ginger hair this girl had flowing blond hair that was just passed shoulder length that curled slightly at the ends and she had sky blue eyes. With a cheerful and polite smile she said, "Hello, my name is Rebecca Opal, what's yours?"

Rose simply looked up and gave a small forced smile. Even though Rebecca was slightly taken back by Rose not responding she didn't seem fazed by it and just kept smiling. Then the two other girls that had their beds beside Rebecca's on this side also came over.

One of them was tall for their age and she had long dead strait black hair at about waist length. The other girl was shorter than rose only by an inch or so though and had hazelnut brown hair that was reasonably short tied up into two high pig tails either side of her head.

The tall girl was the first to speak, "Hi, I'm Amelia Lakes, a pleaser."

The girl with pig tails then continued, "And I'm Elli Morsberry, let's be friends."

Rose yet again gave a force smile and nervously stared down at her trunk feeling slightly guilty that she was not willing to be so open yet. Then again Rose did have her own reasons for avoiding people she thought that was fair enough. Elli so noticed that Rose had her name on her trunk and gave an excited squeal.

"You're Rose Weasly aren't you. A Weasly. Wow! It's great to meet you!" she expressed energetically while vigorously shaking Rose's hand. Rose noticed Elli's eyes were the warm colour of caramel and were full of affection and kindness.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if we call you Rose?" Amelia asked; her voice had a natural sweet tone that all the guys will fall for no doubt. Also her mysterious violet eyes that didn't reveal what she didn't want seen had a very strong air about them or at least that is what Rose felt. In response to the question Rose nodded.

"Ok then how about we start getting ready for bed because we are definitely going to need our strength for tomorrow's classes. Otherwise we'll be like zombies and I _don't_ think people take meeting a person for the first time as a zombie as a positive first impression," Rebecca joked. Both Elli and Amelia laughed and Rose tried very hard to stifle a smirk. Just as Rebecca had suggested they all went to sleep and the last thought that Rose had in the drowsiness just before she fell completely asleep was _"Rebecca, Elli and Amelia are all nice, I think I am going to like this house after all."_

* * *

**Aria: Getting interesting isn't it well say tuned for chapter 4...And yes I know I haven't introduced Scorpius yet but that will happen when the time is right :) (This is definitively a ScorpiusxRose fanfiction after all, I just need to introduce certain characters first) :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - My almost friends

**Aria: Hi everyone here's chapter 4! Feel free to comment in a review and/or follow or favourite! the _italics_ are the persons thoughts usually as a note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hogwarts castle or the Harry Potter characters! I do however own the plot and my OC's. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – My almost friends

~*~ Rose's POV ~*~

I was forcibly dragged out of my sleep to the sound of my alarm clock raging at me. I turned it off and threw back the covers to slowly sit up. Everyone else appeared to be asleep as I started changing into my uniform. I knew that it would take me a little while to full be awake so I set my alarm to go off early but I also wanted to have a look at the library just before breakfast. Even though we don't have our time tables yet there's no harm in having a quick look at all the books for first year subjects. Also there are the 2nd, 3rd and 4th books that come after my favourite book to look for as well. At the idea of my book I opened my trunk and pulled the book out of a secret compartment I found. I ran my fingers over the title on the cover like I have many a time. This book made me feel safe. It is my most treasure item. It was the book that helped me conger up the courage to talk again or to even care about the world I lived in. I have always tried to never be without it for too long _but I don't know whether it is a wise idea to walk with it around the school anything could happen after all._ _Just for today I will see if it goes alright_ then I started looking for my hair brush. Still only half awake I brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail before quietly opening and closing the door then headed down to the common room. To my surprise Rebecca was also up and dressed reading on one of the arm chairs. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

She then asked, "Heading down to breakfast?"

I shook my head and she continued, "To the Library then?"

After a moment of surprise that she could guess that easily, I nodded.

Rebecca gave a short laugh and closed the book she had been reading. "Do you mind if I come with you?" she asked as she stood up.

I shook my head again feeling like a mute idiot but Rebecca didn't seem to mind. I wasn't quite sure of what to do so I started reading my book.

Rebecca then walked up and linked arms with me and stated with a grin, "Ok then let's go."

For some reason I didn't even feel like attempting to stop her from linking our arms and we both walked off out of the common room she matched my pack as I read – and walked – down the stairs to the Library.

When we arrived at the Library Rebecca and I looked through the books that first years often used. It looks like I am going to have a bit of a hard time in: Charms, because of the verbal spells; Transfiguration and Potions, because some of the activities have complex instructions that I will have to practise an umpteenth amount of times to get right; And finally Defence Against the Dark Arts, because of the possible trigger content – I don't want to have a panic attack right in the middle of class that would be _so_ embarrassing. I am occasionally prone to panic attack however the trigger will determine the severity of the attack. It is related to why I when from a bubbly and cheerful eight-year-old to the current hardly-ever-talking, closed off Rose I am today. I hugged my treasured book tighter and closer to me and check to see where Rebecca had gone. However Rebecca was still only a couple of feet away from me reading a text book for Herbology. She hadn't moved from the same spot for the last fifteen minutes; she could have gone to sit down it would have been more comfortable for her.

"Hey Rose, I'm starving do you want to get breakfast now? If I don't eat soon I turn into a ghost and have to haunt the Library for all eternity," Rebecca dramatically stated with a grin.

I had no control over my mouth and for the first time in a long time I gave a content and genuine smile. It felt good to smile like that again. Rebecca absolutely beamed as we walked to the Great Hall together.

When we arrived in the great hall we found Elli and Amelia so we sat with them.

"Hey Rose, Bec, we didn't see you when we got up so we assumed you had already come down for breakfast, but when you weren't here either, I knew you guess went to the Library," Elli said.

"Yeah we when to the Library to check out the text books before classes, good deduction El," Rebecca answer cheerfully.

"Well next time you girls decide to do some early study, do invite us won't you?" Amelia said with sarcasm.

"Oh Lia, I had already tried to wake you up but you were practically dead to the world there was no hope in waking you up at the time that I got up," Rebecca retort with just as much – if not more – sarcasm than Amelia.

The three of them laughed I just grinned. Elli and Amelia also noticed that I was smiling and smiled in return. During the remainder of breakfast I had the usual neutral face on while we all received our time tables.

"We all have History of Magic first up and we are paired with Hufflepuff, then we have Herbology with Gryffindor and finally potions with Slytherin," Amelia stated as she looked through the timetable.

Just then someone behind me said, "Hey Rose,"

I turned to see Al – Albus' nickname – and nodded with a smile. I saw his face light up for a split second but it was then replaced with his usual smirk and continued talking.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today Rosie, I take it that your time so far has been great," He stated it more like it was a fact than a question.

I nodded and then Rebecca said, "Don't worry; is it Albus Potter, we'll look out for Rose."

"You can just call me Al," Al corrected.

"Ok Al, like what Bec said, even though we just met I would still help Rose anytime," Elli added cheerily.

"Same here," Amelia agreed.

Al was smiling to try and hide his slight shock – I could tell – at the fact that I still didn't verbal communicate with strangers or many people in general but I managed to find three friends already. Albus said his thanks and that we'll probably see him later at potions then he left.

The first month flew by fast I still hadn't spoken to anyone because my family was always surrounded with strangers and I had a large fear of trusting Rebecca, Elli and Amelia, it wasn't that I didn't want to be friends with them and nothing was wrong with them, it was just that I was still badly – and when I say badly I mean that even the slightest direct reference to what happen to me about three years ago, I would start to have a panic attack, and very few people can actually calm me down

The potions Professor decided that we draw names out of a bowl to choose our partners for the rest of our first year and our partners had to be in the other house. I luckily got Al or else I didn't know what I would have done. The class was filled with whispers and quiet giggles however the noise became too rowdy so the Professor made the class work in total silence. When Al and I finished our potion early we end up having a note conversation as we subtly passed notes to each other.

A.P (Albus Potter): Rose…

R.W (Rose Weasly): Yes Al?

A.P: Those girls who you were sitting with this morning…

R.W: Yes, they are my roommates Rebecca, Elli, Amelia….and no, I haven't spoken to them verbally yet, if that's what you're going to ask.

A.P: They really seem like they want to be your friend….

R.W: I just don't know…..I don't want a repeat of last time….

A.P: Even though I only know a little about what happen three years ago, I do know this: friendship requires two people to make the effort that relationship can never be one-sided. Trust given and loyalty is demonstrated by the other person because you put your trust in them and vice versa. And finally with great love come great hurt, but at least you know that you felt something for it and that it meant something to you. The wounds and scars will always heal and the past is in the past.

R.W: You should be an inspirational speaker….where the heck did you gain that wisdom?...but thanks anyway I will think about what you said.

A.P: I can across something similar in a book I once read…yes I read a book for fun (one of the very few books I read for fun, ha!), but it really got me thinking about stuff and yeah. Anyways I hope this helps

R.W: It has thanks I know you have my back, and I am grateful that you don't try to get me to talk about stuff when I am not ready. That's why I consider you a very close friend.

A.P: Yeah I know, now let's stop with all the gooey friendship matters and have some fun, (By the way saying what you said sounds like you only have one friend…which in my books is pretty pathetic, I think it is about time you change that…_go forth young knight on your journey!_)

R.W: Yeah, hahaha! OK

That evening in the empty common room I was peaceful doing my homework with Rebecca, Elli and Amelia. I had by this time gotten quite use to having them around. We, as in the four of us, have been hanging out I guess even though most of their time with me was either in the library, in class or doing homework.

The peace didn't last though because three girls in our year walked into the common room one of them was a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. As they walked pass me I heard the Slytherin girl whisper, "Hey is that, that Weasel girl who thinks she's the Queen or something?"

Comments like that didn't really affect me. Partly because I think that anything girls like her have to say are not work the time, energy or the trouble, and partly because I – in my mind – screw anyone who doesn't try to understand the situation first.

Then however the Slytherin continued to say, "And are those the wan' a be's who suck up to her because of her family name and are real stuck up's? Ha!"

I didn't hear the reply of the other two because for the first time in a long time my anger flared with pure rage. How dare they insult my almost-friends-because-I-have-yet-fully-come-out-to-them-honestly but that is still really close to friends so I have a rite to be mad at that Slytherin girl. How dare they start rumours!

I looked up to see Rebecca trying really hard to read even though she actually wasn't because she was just staring at the page with a furious look in her eyes – _like a ragging storm out at sea_. Elli was gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white and Amelia was trying but failing to braid her hair with shaky hands. I was about to explode when the Slytherin girl finished off with, "She is such a complete snob." Then they walked off.

At the word 'snob' triggered me to have a minor flashback.

**~Flashback~**

"Shit you are a naïve little bitch, I will be glad to be rid of you. You filthy mudblood **snob**!" shrieked a voice full of venom and loathing.

_Pain, the pain! Make it stop! Stop the pain please! MAKE IT STOP!_ I thought while I screamed at the top of my lungs and crying tears of agony.

**~ End flashback ~**

_Pain…the pain…it hurts_. My brain suddenly could only think about an unknown threat. I panicked.

~*~ Rebecca's POV ~*~

I looked up and saw Rose staring straight ahead. I knew she heard what the other girls had said and was trying very hard not to run out of here myself to declare in front of the whole school that she was not a stuck up or a snob. That she was dealing with a traumatising event in the past. I could tell she was the happiest she had been in a long time for the past month, not only based on the reaction from her family but also the more genuine her smile became.

I look at Rose a bit closer to notice she was hyperventilating with tears rolling down her cheeks. _Ummm….shit….she's not alright I have to do __something_.

~*~ Rose's POV ~*~

I was having an attack. I sat still because I couldn't get my muscles to move. All of the muscles in my body felt numb. I started hyperventilating as panic surged through me like a wave washing over a shell on the beach. I was crying to top it off.

But this was only the beginning of it. If I couldn't be calmed down I would go for my wand and start fighting a threat that wasn't there.

* * *

**Aria: Please don't hurt me for the cliffhanger the next chapter will be written as fast as I can! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rose's past

**Aria: Hi everyone :) I hope you like the story so far and I plan on introducing Scorpius in the next chapter! Sorry if the start of the chapter is a bit like why-the-heck-are-they-singing moment but I need a way to calm Rose down so yeah. THANK YOU _SO_ much for your patience with this story! I appreciate it:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or their settings &amp; character, but I do own the plot and my OC's...And I don't own the song it is Lean on me by Micheal Bolton.**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Rose's past

Suddenly Rebecca bolted up to the dorm and raced back down again holding something. She got Ellie and Amelia to help get me onto a stool she had found. Then she took my hair out of the ponytail and started brushing my hair – starting at the head – while softly singing the song 'Lean on me'.

"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain

We all have sorrow

But, if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow," Rebecca sung with a beautiful voice.

I was no longer hyperventilating and was breathing calmly. So Elli joined in by singing the next verse cheerfully as she squeezed my shoulder.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need

Someone to lean on."

I had closed my eyes and let the song ripple through me and envelope me in its warm words. This song seemed contagious as Amelia merged into the moment as she sung the next part.

"Please swallow your pride, if I have things

You need to borrow…"

Amelia let Rebecca continue on – while still brushing my hair.

"For no one can fill, those of your needs

That you won't let show."

Elli obliging as her turn came around,

"You can call on me sister when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem, that you'll understand

We all need somebody to lean on."

Next was Amelia,

"Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need

Someone to lean on."

The song was contagious enough that I felt the need to join in too. For the first time in weeks I finally used my voice and it was not at the level of a whisper it was gentle but strong as I sung at the noise level of the other three girls.

"Just call on me brother when you need a hand

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem, that you'll understand

We all need somebody to lean on,"

The three girls that surrounded me were shocked and happy at the same time but this didn't stop the flow of the song.

Rebecca was tearing up a little though as she sung,

"If there is a load, you have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road, I'll share your load

If you just call me…."

Then we finished off by all singing together,

"Call me

If you need a friend...call me

If you need a friend...If you ever need a friend

Call me...Call me..."

When the song had finally ended I was so relieved and happy at the same time I burst into tears. Rebecca was also crying happy and relieved tears as were the other as we formed a group hug. Then we all wiped our tears away and sat down.

"Rose you have a lovely voice, please don't ever let anyone shut you up," Elli exclaimed.

"Right, so you mean that in class Rose will be such a chatter box that she is going to have detention every week," Rebecca said sarcastically.

We all laughed. "So friends?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Elli said immediately.

"Always," Amelia agreed.

"That is like stating the obvious Ro," Rebecca stated with a grin but then added, "do you like Ro as your nickname?"

"Sure, Bec," I replied using her nickname which seemed odd at first but I guessed I would warm into it.

"Come on then girls we have to run catch dinner and stuff our faces before it is over in…." Bec looked around for a clock when I obliged – I was always, excluding sleeping time, wearing my watch, "In 15 minutes."

The four of us gleefully rushed out of the common room and down to dinner.

I only realised I had for gotten something very important when we got to just outside the doors to the great hall. I grabbed Bec's wrist in order to stop her running straight in and she stopped El and Lia.

"What is it Ro?" Bec asked looking at my frightened face – I could tell they were surprised for me to be showing so much of what I was feeling on my face, usually what I felt didn't make it to my face, but now that I had friends I didn't what to hide what I was feeling from them because I trust them now.

"I left my favourite book in the common room, I can't sit in a hall full of people or be in crowded places without it," I said slightly frightened and continued in a whisper to ensure nobody but my friends heard, "I need a distraction from feeling like people are looking at me and that's one of the reasons I don't like talking in a public place."

They looked thoughtfully for a second then Bec said, "How about we be your distraction by talking a lot but you don't have to and we try to only ask you yes or no questions sound good?" she smiled.

After a second of indecision I replied, "Ok."

Then we walked into the hectic hall that was an orchestra of clinking and tinging on plates as well as people conversing. El and Lia started walking over to the Ravenclaw table. I however was too scared to move and kept looking at the ground. Bec luckily grabbed my hand and walked quickly following El and Lia.

We found spots at the table and I started picking out what I wanted to eat. El and Lia sat opposite Bec and me then El asked, "Have you girls started revising yet?"

I nodded and made a hand gesture symbolising small to say 'a little'.

"Yeah but I haven't started revising for Herbology yet and it is like my worst subject," Bec moaned slightly beside me. I rolled my eyes slightly at her dramatics.

"Well I have lightly revised all of the subjects even the one's I don't do so well in, like Flying," Lia said flicking a stray hair back behind her. While she did I noticed that two boys down the table a bit further looked directly at her before quickly getting back to eating. I couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on my face when I looked back at Lia. _I had a hunch that she would be popular to the boys_. Lia returned the grin with her violet eyes full of curiosity but she didn't say anything about it.

Dinner soon finished and we started heading back to the common room it had been a long and emotional day for me and no doubt for Bec, El and Lia too.

~ A month later ~

The four of us were out for a walk – I read my book while I walked – around outside considering it was a bright and sunny day, we tool this opportunity to be in the outdoors. We were not the only ones who thought so too; there was a Quidditch game on and most of Hogwarts went to the game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Bec and El had run slightly ahead very excitedly checking something out. Lia and I walked side by side.

"So I found this book that has facts about guys behaviour and it was a really interesting read, and it had other stuff," Lia mused energetically, knowing that I took a big interest in learning new things – even if she probably learnt them from a magazine – _she's slightly boy crazy…maybe not slightly but totally ironic that she doesn't seem to know how much attention the first year boys give her now, let alone when we get older._ _Haha_!

"Really, I will have to read it so we can discuss it," I stated looking up from my book to look at her with a grin letting some of my amusement show in my voice.

"_Well_ at _least_ this way _I'm_ going to be _prepared_ when I have a boyfriend," Lia smiling despite herself.

"No I mean in all seriousness that girly talk is good and fun, and it will help to have an expert there," I offered.

We both laughed.

"Hey! Lia, Ro! Bec and I found something awesome!" El shouted.

Lia and I ran to catch up to where they were – except Lia was jogging rather than running. When we were all together Bec turned our attention towards a very large willow tree – no not the Womping Willow – just an ordinary one slumped to one side creating an almost all around curtain of light yellow-greenish leaves.

The four of us went behind the curtain and discover a most beautiful sight. As there was a small breeze the leaves that formed the curtain swayed occasionally revealing small looks at what was pass it. The sun was now just shining on the tree as we watched the shaded grass light up with lights of the colour of yellow-greenish leaves. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. None of us broke the comfortable silence afraid it would ruin the beautiful moment. When I decided it was time to get lunch – because I was starving – by the time I had got to my feet the others had followed in my action probably thinking the same thing.

Once we were a bit farther away from the tree I said, "Let's keep it as our secret," as a grin spread on my lips.

They all agreed.

| Narrator's POV |

_Night-time was upon the two figures in the secluded clearing. Not a cloud in sight to block the view of the blood red moon ominously peering down on them from the sky. The two girls stood looking at the moon as they were bathed in the beams of moonlight._

_An eight year-old Rose asked, "Brittany, we are going to stay bestest friends forever, right?"_

_Eleven year-old Brittany answered, "Of course, little blossom."_

_"Hey, I'm not little!" Rose turned her head so that she could see Brittany's face. Her ginger curls bounced excitedly while the silliest grin was plastered on her face._

_Brittany however turned to look Rose straight in the eyes with her cold ones. She released Rose's hand and stood there like a predator that just caught its prey. She was staring at Rose's confused and partly alarmed face. Rose started to slowly retrace their steps backwards as Brittany drew her wand. Then she started walking toward Rose. First placing Rose under a spell to keep her from moving then preformed the Cruciatus curse on Rose._

_"Shit you are a naïve little bitch, I will be glad to be rid of you. You filthy mudblood snob! How dare you try to be friends with me, a pureblood! You should crawl around in the dirt with your own kind, Bitch! That's right you're a selfish good fo' nothing bitch who doesn't know her place. But I guess you lower class people are all savages anyway. I am stuck being the one to teach you some manners and respect," Brittany said all while she was repeatedly cursing and inflicting excruciating pain onto Rose who was screaming in agony._

_"That's right! Nobody actually likes you. They all hate you. They don't love you. That's just all an act. Who would want to be friends with a diseased rat from the sewer. You should just roll over and die! Bitch!"_

_The cursing and torture lasted an hour before Rose's parents went looking for her. They found the two girls right when Brittany was about to cast yet another spell. However Brittany was so surprised at Rose's parents appearing so suddenly that she pronounced the verbal part of the curse wrong. This spell was half cast with unknown magic thrown in with it that whizzed toward Rose. As the spell made contact Rose was electrocuted unconscious._

Rose bolted right up in bed and was breathing heavily from unknowing holding her breath. Even though it was in a dream this time, it was actually a memory of what happen three years ago. Rose was eight and had – what she had considered at the time – a close friend who she put her trust and faith in without a second though. Brittany had started off nice and very polite and had got along well with Rose. They quickly became friends and spent loads of time together. The whole Weasly family – excluding Roxanne – were convinced that she was a trustworthy girl. Roxanne refused to be anywhere near her; saying that there was a bad vibe coming from her. Then over the Christmas holidays of her first year at Hogwarts she was slowly changing – apparently the excuse was that there family issues that she wasn't handling well. Then one evening not too far from New Year's Eve that Brittany convinced Rose to go exploring with her.

That's when the whole situation went wrong, in more ways than one.

By the time her parents got there it was too late and Rose was unconscious and needed immediate medical attention. Rose was hospitalized for 1 month and 2 weeks at St Murgos hospital. When she finally woke up her family was overjoyed.

However, from that point on Rose didn't speak a word for 2 years, 5 months and 2 weeks. I got to the point were sometimes Rose wouldn't show any emotion.

As she reminisced about the past, Rose tried to fight the tears trying to break free as she sat upright clenching the covers of her bed. At first it was a single tear escaped which was quickly followed by many more until she had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress the sob she knew was coming. Rebecca noticed first as she was the closes to Rose. Rebecca threw back her covers and wandered sleepily over to Rose's bed, sat down and pulled Rose into a hug.

Rose then didn't have the strength to hold back her tears of fear, hurt and guilt – for making her family so worried over her. Elli and Amelia soon heard the muffled sobs from Rose as Rebecca slowly and gently rocked Rose back and forth humming the song they all sung earlier. Elli and Amelia were soon also quietly – as to try and not wake the four other girls in their dorm – humming on either side of Rose.

Rose had quite quickly calmed down after that and fell into a dreamless but peaceful sleep and the other three went back to sleep also.

* * *

**Aria: I just wanted to say - because where I am it is Christmas Eve - to everyone who celebrates Christmas: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**To those who don't celebrate Christmas: I hope you have a joyous and happy time between now and New Year's Day! :) :)**

**Thanks for Reading feel free to leave a review and/or to favourite or follow! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Actions that encourage words

**Aria: Hey everyone! Sorry for the very very long wait but until now I hadn't been in the right mood to write more for this fanfiction but now here's another chapter finally. Although I thought it would be more of a Scorose chapter it didn't turn out that way but I hope this chapter is just as enjoy able and I promise that this story is an eventual Scorose story. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Actions that encourage words**

~ 2 months later ~

~*~ Rose's POV ~*~

The morning after I had that dream where for the first time I was comforted straight after having that horrid dream, I told them about the whole incident. They were shocked at first to say the least but then they all declared that no matter what that they will always be there when I needed them. I was slowly on the way to recovering from the trauma I had suffered. The doctors and psychologists at the time of the incident said that I had suffered horrific trauma and that it would be a slow recovery but only if I wanted it. Now with the help of my friends I can recover fully.

That was 2 months ago and I still don't have the courage to speak in public. On our way to the library while reading my favourite book I suddenly remembered that one of the things I was looking forward to when I first came to Hogwarts was that I could possibly find the other volumes of the book series I liked.

First checking to see if anyone was around – which no one was because it was a Sunday and most people were elsewhere – then I asked, "Hey girls do you mind if we take a slight detour to the Room of Requirement?"

"I don't mind but I've never heard of this room," El replied.

"Neither have I actually," Lia adds.

"Oh! I've heard about it, only rumours but still…apparently on the seventh floor there's a room that only appears when the person needs it and will magically be filled with all of the possible things to help you in some way or another," Bec explained.

"Ow so if you were like really tired and needed sleep the Room of Requirement would have a bed?" El asked excitedly clarifying.

"Well yeah I guess so…" I replied with amusement in my voice.

"Alright let's go then," Lia stated linking our arms as we started walking toward the seventh floor.

"How do we find the door?" asked El looking around.

Then a door started to form on the wall in front of us. At the sudden appearance of the door we all jumped back in shock.

"Well, I guess that answers the question," Lia said eyeing the door warily like it would suddenly attack us.

I moved slowly closer and pushed open the door. Inside revealed to have a large room simply full of bookcases and books.

"Okay, so the title of the book is: For what was made to be and for what wasn't – Courage," I announced to no one in particular.

"We should spread out to cover more ground and start from the four corners of the room. This may take longer than I estimated," Bec proclaimed – thinking in the logical Ravenclaw fashion – as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

The search lasted most of the morning and with half an hour until lunch we were motivated to work a little faster.

I was checking the shelves on one side of the particular isle when I spotted a book that looked almost identical to the one I was holding. I snatched it from the shelf overwhelmed with excitement. The book was the one I had been looking for all of this time.

"Hey girls! I found it!" I hollered – because of rather large size of the room.

"Really! Let me see!" Bec shouted back hurriedly, "Where are you?"

"In the third row, second column!" I replied.

"Gez! This place is like a maze," El stated from behind me. I turned to see her exhausted using the shelf for support.

"You've got that right," Lia agreed emerging from behind a bookshelf.

"Finally!" Bec exclaimed with ragged breaths, _did she run through this place? And on second thought how did she not crash into any book selves while running? Then again she was always pretty athletic type and not everyone has my clumsiness, _I gave a small quiet laugh.

When they had taken a look at the book we all started heading to the Great Hall for lunch. I had started reading the minute we had exited the Room of Requirement. The book was so captivating I couldn't focus on anything but the story.

~*~ Elli's POV ~*~

I was glad to see Ro so enthralled with the book we had located. She had started to read it on the way down to lunch. She was dodging people, pillars and whatever else stood in her way all while reading. It still amazes me how on earth she does it. You wouldn't suspect at a glance that when Ro didn't have her nose in a book – and/or was otherwise occupied with schoolwork – that when she was distracted or day dreamed, she could be quite the clutz, occasionally she might accidently bang her knee on the edge of the table or almost trip down the stairs or fall out of bed or bump her elbow/shoulder into every door/corner or somehow manage to trip over nothing. And that list could go on. I could however see that she has so much kindness and empathy also accompanied by the passionate fire that burns inside her. I trust her. I don't care what others say about her, she is my friend and I will jump at any chance to protect her. Just like I know she would do for us.

~*~ Rose's POV ~*~

We had just finished lunch when Bec stated looking into the distance while eyes filled with longing, "I feel like eating apple pie or a custard tart."

"Maybe they will make some for dessert tonight," replied El presenting the possibility.

I nodded while Bec's face light up with excitement and went back to reading.

~*~ Rebecca's POV ~*~

We were minding our own business, while walking down the corridor after exiting the Great Hall, when the blond haired girl – who was in Slytherin – from before blocked our path. Behind her she had one Gryffindor girl, one Ravenclaw girl and to other Slytherin girls.

The blond girl spoke first, "Well if it isn't the little Weasel girl from Ravenclaw." She and her companions laughed disgusted laughs.

Rage started to fill me. How dare they talk about her that way! Nobody talks to my friends that way! I clenched my first to control my anger while my common sense assured me that they were not worth it.

El – who appeared calm and collected but wasn't really, on terms of trying to be civil – was the first to speak, "Please shut your mouth and move aside." It wasn't a request it was an order.

"Oh really, the small one giving tall orders now?" the blonde snidely laughed – as well as her followers – at her joke.

"Move aside," I spat through gritted teeth. I could feel the crowd had stopped and had gathered ready to watch the encroaching fight.

"The glutton is throwing her weight around, maybe you should lay off the tarts or else you might hurt somebody," the blonde's group cackled again. _Oh! I'll be hurting someone alright!_

"What do you want?" Lia asked not hiding her bitterness from her voice.

"Nothing. We simply thought it time someone told us how to fix your mess. And you, girl, need to look in the mirror to accept just how there is really no hope in saving you from ugly," said the Slytherin girl followed by the mocking laughter.

I was absolutely stunned that this girl was so attention seeking and downright arrogating. However that stunned feeling was soon replaced utter hatred for the girl in front of me. Just when things were about to take a turn for the worst, Ro actually spoke up in public for the first time.

~*~ Rose's POV ~*~

"At least we have friends unlike you who evidently needs to use fear to get followers," I practically spat at her having lost control of my anger in public for the first time. My friends had been willing to fight, that they believed in me that much. I also remember this quote that I found very inspirational in my favourite book that I have read an uncountable amount of times, they go: '_Friendship isn't about who you have known the longest, it's about who came and never left you when you needed it the most_.'

My friends have just demonstrated their loyalty to me as their friend. Even though I practically just met them I trust them completely because they endured the times I couldn't give even a response to a simple question and stuck by me when I needed it most. Now I want to show my loyalty to them.

The crowd, the blond girl and her group, and even my friends were astounded by the abrupt statement. It had fallen silent and all eyes were on me – probably because I was kind of known to not speak a word and suddenly now I am – but I walked out in front of my friends and glared at the blonde girl.

The blond girl started to fidget uncomfortably under my stare. I knew she wouldn't be game to challenge me; one, because I am sure she knows I at the top of almost all my classes and could actually 'hex her into next week'; two, because I have quite the large family and they won't take lightly to hearing that someone had attacked me again; three, I have the best friends in the world who would fight 'tooth and nail' – as the expression goes – to protect me.

"You have not heard the end of this," the blonde stated turning on her heels and swiftly exited the scene followed by her friends.

I then turned to my friends who were still shell-shocked. With a wide grin and a giggle in my voice I said, "Wow, that was scary, hahaha!" then I couldn't help but laugh.

Bec, El and Lia joined in to and we were laughing in the corridor as the rest of the crowd dispersed. Later on we sat in the Library as we continued to work on our assignments.


End file.
